Call Me When You're sober
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Decidiuse. Olhando no espelho com as bordas prateadas de cobras, pôde enfim se decidir. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo, e de ser tão menosprezada. Dedicada à Mel Black Pri


Call Me When You're Sober

_By Belle Lolly_

Dedicado à Priscila-Trix

_Don't cry to me,  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

Decidiu-se. Olhando no espelho com as bordas prateadas de cobras, pôde enfim se decidir. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo, e, principalmente, estava cansada de ser tão menosprezada. Ela era a mais forte, a mais fiel e ele não via isso. A obrigara a se casar, mesmo desejando-a em sua cama todas as noites. Seu marido nada poderia dizer, oras, mas como encarar a todos? No começo tudo era uma maravilha, ela não era apenas a comensal vinda de uma das famílias mais nobres, mas era _sua_ comensal. Agora, porém, todos riam dela quando dava as costas. Era apenas a concubina dele.

__

_Should I let you fall and lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late_

- Você está dizendo isso da boca para fora. – Ele deu de ombros e sorriu.  
- Não, não estou.

Levantou-se da cama, dando as costas para ele. Sabia que ele acompanhava o desenho da curva de suas costas enquanto ela vestia o penhoir. Olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos. Ele sorria, mas sabia muito bem que ele tentava entender a situação.

- O que não a agrada?

- É mais fácil me perguntar o contrário. – Ela sentou-se na penteadeira, ainda sem se virar. Pegou a escova e passou a pentear os longos e sedosos cabelos.

- Eu lhe dei um lugar de prestígio entre os outros, dei-lhe um casamento com um de meus melhores comensais, dei-lhe o prazer de minha presença...

- Como se os outros se importassem com isso!

- Mas eles não tem que se importar! – Ele se levantou, enquanto ela prendia a respiração. Mesmo sendo anos mais velho que ela, Bella sentia o sangue correr cada vez mais rápido, proporcionalmente a cada menor quantidade de roupa do outro. – Ou está dizendo que o que eles dizem é mais importante do que o que _eu_ digo?

- Não, milorde. Mas eu cansei de ser chamada de prostituta.

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

Bateu a porta do quarto enquanto se sentava na cama. O corpo tremia de nervoso, e as lembranças das maldições lançadas contra ela lhe traziam lágrimas aos olhos. Lágrimas de raiva. Não deveria ter dito todas aquelas coisas para ele, mas não pôde evitar. Agora estava tudo acabado.

Rodolfo entrou no quarto, e a encarou sério. Devolveu o olhar, com a mesma fúria.

Sabe o que estão dizendo?

Não me importa o que ninguém diz.

Que o Lorde se cansou de você... – Ela prendeu a respiração por um instante, antes de a soltar em um grito de raiva.

É mentira!

Pouco me importa. Mas por que será que eu continuo a pensar que você tem algo a ver com isso? Você não sabe que deveria ter feito _tudo_? Ele não podia ter se cansado de você!

Ele não se cansou de mim, Rodolfo! Eu apenas lhe disse que...

Sentiu a bofetada arder em sua bochecha, enquanto o rosto queimava pelo choque. Ele a olhava com raiva. Uma raiva que nunca havia visto nele.

- Está fora de si? Dizer _algo_ para o Lorde?

- Estavam me tratando como uma concubina barata... Os outros comensais...

- F-se os outros comensais! O que importava era que você o fizesse sentir prazer e esquecer o resto das coisas enquanto ele estivesse em sua cama! Você só tinha que agradá-lo!

- E eu o fazia! – Ela gritou, sentindo a raiva dentro de si crescer ao ponto do espelho do quarto começar a tremer. – Mas você só se importa com o prestigio que tínhamos!

- Sim, e agora estaremos a mercê dele. – Ele se aproximou lentamente dela, enquanto fechava os punhos com força. – Torçamos para que ele não a odeie ao ponto de nos mandar a alguma missão suicida apenas torcendo para se ver livre de nós!

- Ele lançou um _crucio_ em mim, Rodolfo – Ela falou lentamente. – Ele me torturou enquanto eu não podia me defender.

- Você teve o que mereceu.

E saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho.

__

_Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late_

Sentou-se em seu novo lugar: O lado mais distante e escondido da mesa. Os outros comensais a encaravam e faziam comentários uns com os outros. Ele falava lentamente, e designava as tarefas como se fosse algo absolutamente normal mandar pessoas para a guerra. Gostava desta calma dele. Era como a calmaria de um mar, que antecede a tempestade. Ele nem mesmo citara o nome _Lestange_ na reunião, e isso era pior do que qualquer castigo que ele poderia impor. Se antes todas as missões importantes eram dadas a eles, agora não mereciam nem mesmo as sem valor.

Esperou enquanto os comensais saiam da sala. Ele a encarou com desprezo.

- Eu errei – Ela disse, a cabeça baixa, por mais que detestasse isso.

- E se sabe disso, não espera que eu simplesmente a perdoe, não é mesmo?

- Eu pensei que talvez... – Ela levantou-se, tirando o casaco negro que usava. Não tinha nada por baixo. – Pudesse fazer algo para compensar minha falta de tato.

Ele recostou-se na cadeira, como se avaliasse se valia a pena. Ela encostou as mãos no peito dele, enquanto abria sua blusa.

- Eu não a quero, Lestrange. Saia.

Saiu sentindo os olhos arderem.

Ele a abandonou por mais de uma semana. Não ousaria procurar Rodolfo, e muito menos o _outro_. As noites ficaram cada vez mais longas e mais frias. Até a noite que ele a voltou a procurar. Sabia que havia sido um dia longo e terrível. Os aurores tinham coseguido encurralá-los e muitos comensais haviam sido presos. Ele estava mais frio do que nunca enquanto a tocava. Ele saiu tão rapidamente quanto entrara, e ela não pôde fazer mais nada além de chorar. Olhou para o corpo esguio e pálido. Ele a arranhara em vários lugares. Ele a ferira em outros. Em especial em seu orgulho.

Jogou os cabelos para trás no dia seguinte, enquanto sentava-se em seu antigo lugar: Ao lado dele. Todos a olhavam sérios, e ela entendeu que nenhum deles gostara disso. Ele não a olhou em nenhum momento.

__

_So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

Tudo voltara ao normal. Mas agora ela se tornara menos do que um objeto para ele. Ele vinha todas as noites. Ele a feria, machucava, e então, antes que ela pudesse perceber, ia embora. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum gesto, nenhuma mesura.

Para todos, ela voltara a ser a Bella. O perigo. Achavam que, agora que ela voltara, caso fizessem algo com ela, poderiam perder bem mais que seus nomes. Não sabiam, e nem suspeitavam, que pouco importava agora.

Sentiu o amor, noite após noite, se modificar. No final de um mês, já não ousava chorar depois que ele saia. Ia apenas para a janela e olhava a lua pálida. Ele iria pagar. Ela era um Black. Uma sangue-puro que fora ensinada diretamente por ele. Era mortal e cruel. Era a mais leal, e a que mais se dedicava. Isso ia mudar agora.

_  
__You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over  
It's over!_

- Eu vou embora. – Ela disse enquanto ele colocava a mão na maçaneta.

- De novo você vem com suas reclamações.

- Não é uma reclamação. – Ela disse, séria. – Eu vou embora e ponto final.

- Ninguém sai sem minha autorização.

- Então me autorize. Ou eu estragarei cada um de seus planos. Pode me ter como sua aliada, longe de você, ou pode me mandar para longe.

Ele a encarou com ódio. Ela viu o reflexo avermelhado de seus olhos se intensificar. Desta vez ela estava preparada. Quando ele lançou a maldição, ela se protegeu.

- Você ousa? – Ele gargalhou.

- Sou sua melhor discípula.

- Você é muito mais do que isso, Bella. – Ele riu, se aproximando. – E sabe disso muito bem. Sabe que eu não posso mandá-la embora.

- Eu tomei minha decisão, Milorde. – Ela levantou-se e o encarou. – Eu cansei.

- O que você quer? Peça e eu darei.

- Distância. Eu cansei de ser um joguete em suas mãos.

__

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I? You were never mine!_

Viu quando as estrelas brilharam no céu. Ouviu quando todos comemoraram. Gritou quando soube e correu para a mansão que usavam de esconderijo.

- Diga-me! Diga-me que é mentira! – Ela segurou a blusa de Rodolfo com força, apertando-a até que os nós de suas mãos ficaram esbranquiçados.

- Não, não é. – Ele a afastou, delicadamente, apesar de sério. – O Lorde foi atrás dos Potter. O único sobrevivente é o menino.

- Não pode ser! – Ela olhava para cada um que estavam ali, com raiva. – O Lorde não pode ter sido destruído por um menino!

- Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu e... – Bartô Junior ainda tentou argumentar.

- Alguém _tem_ que saber! – Ela segurava com força o próprio vestido, com raiva. – Os Longbotton! Eles eram da Ordem! Eles têm que saber de algo.

__

_So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind_

Ela ria, quase histericamente. Ouvira a explosão e os gritos dos que foram atingidos. Ela sabia. Sempre soubera que ele ia voltar. Foi até a grade, ajeitando o próprio cabelo. Logo ele estava ali, na sua frente.

Ela sempre soubera que ele voltaria.


End file.
